The Failed Attempts
by chocolate21356
Summary: [sequel to "Wait for Me"] Syaoran and Sakura have recently became a couple, and things start off the wrong way. Syaoran has been trying to make moves on Sakura, yet he's always been disrupted... (ONE-SHOT)


**Warning to new readers: This story is a sequel to my other story "Wait for Me". Please read the other one before this one-shot. Thanks! .**

**Disclaimer: I own my teeth but I don't own CCS**

**(This has a bit of Tomoyo X Eriol but it's mainly Sakura X Syaoran)**

**Message to Angelic-Blessing: DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS! (anyone else can read it XD)**

**Now then, off with the story!**

* * *

** The Failed Attempts**

A raisin flew over; a piece of lettuce hit their head. Food kept on flying past them. Sakura and Tomoyo, both began to get annoyed.

"Hey, you two idiots, stop this instant! This is a picnic, not a food fight!" yelled Sakura.

Tomoyo was already tearing a napkin into shreds to let out her anger, instead of yelling. The last time Tomoyo yelled her voice out, she lost her voice the next day.

"And what if we don't?" teased Syaoran. He threw a raisin at her.

"Then I'll beat you up!" Sakura began hitting Syaoran while Syaoran dodged her hits.

Tomoyo was near to tears. "The…the food…all of my hard work…was wasted."

Eriol gently patted her on the back. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I was just caught up in the moment. Please forgive me."

She then gave an evil smile and grabbed his wrist. "Fufufu…I don't give mercy easily anymore…."

Eriol began to shiver at Tomoyo's death glare. "Tomoyo…you're not serious right?"

Tomoyo ignored him and began listing off ways to punish him. "A hundred whips…cut him up….throw him into a pit of snakes…make him into stew…"

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

We have recently become a couple. Syaoran came back last month from Hong Kong, with Eriol. To think I got caught saying something so embarrassing during the festival. But ever since he's come back, I feel like he's more of a flirtatious guy.

**(A/N: People who don't get it haven't read the other story first.)**

"Go die in a hole!" I shouted.

I launched kicks and a punch at him, but Syaoran caught my wrist in midair and flipped me over. I yelped in surprise and landed on the grass. '_Thank the grass, my butt is okay. He is sooo going to pay for that.'_

He grinned at me knowing that I was already angry at him.

Syaoran had actually won this time; I must be losing my touch. We were rivals in fighting, in our younger years, and every time I would beat him. Maybe it's because I haven't had time to practice. This is frustrating; I was always the one who won. I mean that should be the reason. I'm guessing he's practiced and now comes back looking like a prince; I'll never admit to him he looks hot.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV:**

I finally caught Sakura off guard. Even if I was away in Hong Kong helping mom's company, doesn't mean I wasn't practicing.

Then when I do come back, Tomoyo tells me what happened when I was gone. I never thought that if I left, it would make her depressed. I'm happy that she felt that way, but I want Sakura to always be happy.

I looked as Sakura angry face turned to one in pain. I was scared that I might have hurt Sakura. "Honey, are you ok?" I reached my hand out to her and she grasped for it. I should've known because a smile formed from the corner of her lips and she brought me down with her.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

Sakura stood up and laughed at the man lying on the grass.

"Ha, I win!" She kneeled beside Syaoran and smiled.

Syaoran got up and snuck closer to her. Sakura blushed and backed away. Syaoran has somehow ended up on top of her. He grinned and whispered, "This position is perfect."

Tomoyo came in dragging Eriol, yelling, "Sakura are you done beating Syaoran up?!"

She gasped and turned away. "I'm sorry for disturbing you two!" Eriol was once again dragged away with her.

"Syaoran, help me," Eriol cried out.

Syaoran looked up and grinned. "Sorry, I'm a little busy here." He turned back to Sakura. "Now where were we?"

"Can you please get off me?" She tried to wiggle out but his hand was blocking her.

"No can do." He lowered his head, while Sakura closed her eyes.

When their faces were close enough, he decided to tease her. Syaoran blew hot air on her lips and teased, "You thought I was going to kiss you?"

Sakura avoided her from staring into his amber eyes, and blushed at that thought. "Ju—just shut up…"

There was a moment of silence until Syaoran rolled to Sakura's side and sighed. "We should clean up the picnic area."

"You mean, you and Eriol should clean it up," she snapped back. Sakura got up and began clearing the utensils.

Syaoran cleaned up the food. "You're such a hypocrite."

Eriol came walking in from who knows where, and had a face of guilt. He plopped down and folded the picnic blanket. "I never knew Tomoyo would get this angry at me. Syaoran, this is all your fault for starting the food fight."

Syaoran shrugged. "Well then apologize to her. By the way where is she?"

"She stormed back home. What should I do?"

Syaoran grinned. "First…," he took the basket and handed it over to Eriol, "Bring this over to her. Some flowers and a big confident smile will work."

Sakura shook her head and frowned. "Trust me, that won't work. Tomoyo is a kind woman and is very sensitive to people's actions. Instead you should not just flatter her, but do more than that. Maybe like a lecture of your true love to her."

He sighed, "Honey that seems too boring." Syaoran smiled knowing that Sakura was irritated at him.

"Thanks Sakura, then I'll be going." Eriol left the two love birds alone.

Sakura and Syaoran didn't hear Eriol, for they were in their own world.

"Can you stop smiling for no reason?" asked Sakura, frustrated.

"No reason? There are many reasons: to see Sakura's angry look, to have her blush at my smile, to see Sakura's cuteness—."

"-So all of them have to do with me." She reached out for his hand.

"Yup!" he replied, cheerful. He held on to her hand, and walked to the exit of the park. "Let's go to my place."

"Your place is too big. Anyone can get lost in it, but it's still fine."

"Then first, you should call your brother so he doesn't kill me."

"Aww, I was hoping he would," teased Sakura.

Syaoran laughed and the two continued on.

* * *

**~Syaoran's House~**

"Wei, I'm back!" announced Syaoran. He took off his shoes and threw his jacket on a nearby sofa.

Sakura wandered around searching for his butler. "Is he even here?"

"He must have gone grocery shopping…which means it's only the two of us." Syaoran walked towards Sakura.

Sakura staggered back, bumping into furniture. '_Wait, this means I can sneak attack him…' _ "Syaoran, don't you dare come near here…I'm warning you…"

He continued to walk towards her with the same grin on his face.

"If you come any closer, then-" Sakura had accidentally bumped into a wall. '_Darn it, in this position, I can't do anything…'_

"-Then what?" Syaoran closed in on Sakura, trapping her.

"I'll…" She raised her knee. "…knee you in the crotch!" Sakura made her move, but Syaoran had read her like an open book and took a step back. "Dammit, I almost got you!" she muttered, frustrated.

He gave her a devil smile and pinned her against the wall, making her blush and shiver at the same time. "And you won't ever again."

"St…stop it…you'll regret it."

"No I won't."

Their lips slowly came together, only to get disrupted by the door opening.

"Syaoran-sama, I apologize for my tardiness." The butler walked into the room and gasped. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Sakura said, "No…" While Syaoran said, "Yes."

* * *

**Eriol's POV:**

This is the third time I am ringing her door bell, and she still isn't opening the door. But I know she's right behind the door.

I knock on the door. "Tomoyo, I know you're in there. In fact you're behind the door and eating chocolate." _'I still don't know why she eats chocolate when she's in stress…'_

"No I'm not—," Tomoyo denied before realizing she revealed where she was.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

"Okay, fine. Just stand there and listen." Eriol took a deep breath. "Tomoyo, I am truly sorry for my actions during the picnic. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…and if you break up with me, I will just stay single forever…"

Tomoyo smiled, wanting to hear more. "And why is that?" She took a bite, and closed the wrapper around the bar of chocolate.

"…You are the only one meant for me, without I would've never come back to Tomoeda. But because of you, I was dying to come back to you.—."

She interrupted, "—yes, yes…"

Eriol continued, "I cannot live without you. Tomoyo, you are the only one for me."

Tomoyo smiled, opened the door and jumped into Eriol's welcoming arms.

He chuckled and mentioned, "Hey, go wash your hands after."

She looked at her fingers, forgetting she had recently eaten chocolate. "Later…" Tomoyo buried her face into his shoulder.

* * *

**~Living Room~**

"Ughh… there have been many disruptions," complained Syaoran. He laid down on the carpet next to Sakura.

Sakura followed suit and giggled. "That's because life hates you."

Syaoran frowned and leaned towards her. "If life hates me, we would've never met."

"Well…yeah…I guess that's true…but still…." Sakura began to think of a way to divert his attention. "Syaoran, lets fight."

He leaned closer to her. "Nope, we're a couple. And I don't want to fight you."

_'Dammit…that plan failed…' _"Uh…I wonder how Tomoyo and Eriol are."

Syaoran kept his eyes on her, and replied, "Doesn't concern me."

_'Okay...think, Sakura, think...' _A delicious smell drifted from the kitchen, she had an idea. "Oh! Wei's cooking dinner already, I wonder what it is."

"You can take a look later."

"Wei can hear...why isn't he interrupting us?" Sakura wondered, unaware she had spoken out loud.

"I asked him to leave us alone," he said, seductively. Syaoran placed his finger on her lips, which made her blush.

Sakura had accidentally looked into his dreamy amber eyes and saw the look of a wolf wanting to eat her. "I—I don't like that look in your eyes…stop leaning towards me!" Sakura hit his forehead with hers.

He rubbed his forehead and pouted. "What was that for?"

"Oh stop acting so innocent." She reached for the ringing phone. "Hey, Tomoyo! Did you clear things up with Eriol?"

Syaoran watched as Sakura laughed, curious to know what his girlfriend was talking about. He leaned his ear towards the phone to listen.

"So, Sakura….what did you do with Syaoran?"

He smiled, hearing that they were talking about him.

Sakura blushed, unaware that Syaoran was there. "No—nothing…we did nothing…"

He grabbed the phone as Sakura gasped in surprise. Syaoran talked into the phone, "She's lying, we did many things—."

"-Oh, just shut up!" She snatched the phone back. "Sorry about that. And yes, we would love to go to the carnival tomorrow," she said, glaring at Syaoran. Sakura hung up, and started to hit him.

"Wai—wait, Sakura…hey, stop! You are so going to regret this…"

"I wouldn't regret it at all." She continued hitting him.

"But tomorrow you will." She suddenly stopped and understood what he meant. Syaoran smirked and leaned in to kiss her. _'Finally...I kissed her...'_

She blushed and thought, _'I let my guard down...fine...just this once...' _Sakura stood on her tip-toes and returned the kiss. "There, now are you happy?" She turned her back to him, embarrassed of what she had done.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yup! But I'll be expecting more from you. You'll suffer from my overflowing and undying love."

Sakura sighed and thought, _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day." _

* * *

**Ahh...that took me a long time to finish...I will not add another chapter... (if I did, then it would put it in as a separate story)**

**Thanks for reading! Please give feedback, otherwise I shall sob into a bucket... (and excuse me if I had any grammatical errors)**

**Bai! **

**~chocolate21356~**


End file.
